1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device with a freely updated rear liner plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the general used LCD device, a plain color-reflecting mask is adhered to the bottom of a LCD panel directly. The message to be displayed on the LCD panel is enhanced by the mask. In order to enhance the reflecting effect of a mask, or in order that the message displayed on the panel can be enhance in poor illumination (such as in a dark environment), a light source is further installed for compensating the reflecting screen radiation by light. However, this prior art often seems very dull because the background of the screen can not be updated. Furthermore, people often feel uneasy about the unchanged background. Especially, for a LCD device which is seen by users, such as electronic water, people often feel troublesome about this question.